waesirfandomcom-20200215-history
Kvasir's Composers
Leaders (Past and Present) Steinnir Lysling June 30th, 2018 - July 3rd, 2018 / August 27th, 2019 - Present Veitbani Lysling August 17th, 2018 - October 1st, 2018 Solljós Lysling October 1st, 2018 - March 16th, 2019 / October 25th, 2019 - January 30th, 2020 Leitafrœði Scylding March 16th, 2019 - August 27th, 2019 Ulfvald Leitling October 25th, 2019 - January 30th, 2020 Notable Composers (Past and Present) Ulfvald Leitling Solljos Lysling Scodolaro Sindar Fuldmathr Hróðling Talos Hróðling Chocla Leitling Skollrus Soljagar Skaðimyrkr Lysling Stórrheili Aurvandill Loshund Sindar Short History On June 30th, 2018, Steinnir Lysling reforged Dröfn's Vanguard into Kvasir's Composers, bringing in the change with a lore story inspired by "Skaldskaparmal" and a system named "Bounty Brews". Steinnir left days after to put his efforts elsewhere, and Veitbani took over the reigns and worked hard to steer the Warband but ultimately lost passion. The tale of "The Curse of Kvasir" was coined, naming any leader to fall under a curse of losing passion shortly after taking the reigns of the Warband. The Warband remained dormant for a while under Jarl Solljós Lysling. It would remain relatively inactive until he stepped down and joined the Warband himself. Leitafrœði Scylding took leadership with Steinnir Lysling as his Berserker, inspiring the second chapter of "The Curse of Kvasir". The Warband flourished once again with the members united under one flag and newfound inspiration. Under Leitafrœði, the Warband imagined the Suttung, the worthy vessel the Composers sailed upon. With Leitafrœði Scylding's relationship with some other officers growing strained at the time, he decided to step down and hand the rank of Húskarl to Steinnir Lysling. Steinnir still worked diligently, doing everything he could for the Warband with the help of Ulfvald, Solljós, Fuldmathr, and Leitafrœði. (Updated January 25th, 2020) Focus Kvasir's Composers was originally envisioned with an emphasis on being creative. Steinnir implemented this by designing a reward system that encouraged writing set in the lore-setting of WA, and tried to introduce a monthly writing contest. All notable members, besides one or two, were prolific League of Legends players, influencing how time was spent as a Warband greatly. Over time the Warband adopted Paradox Games, which most members played, although the frequency waxed and waned. Other regular games were Tabletop Simulator, Minecraft, Chronicles of Elyria, and Divinity: Original Sin 2. Lore With Steinnir Lysling, Leitafrœði Scylding, and Solljós Lysling all being creative members with a keen interest in Warriors of Æsir lore, it didn't take long for a distinct Warband culture to form. Steinnir Lysling wrote the lore for the Warband through the story, "The Origin of Kvasir's Composers", and had many more lore projects in the works, including "The Origins of The Suttung". Leitafrœði Scylding inspired much of the culture of the Warband through the creation of his memes and records of events, and continued to give valuable input into the written lore. Solljós Lysling was a guiding voice and a well penned member, adding to the lore in the facets he's was able to. Unknown-3-1 The brainchild of Leitafrœði Scylding. Unknown-3-1 has come to represent the Monks and Composers of Kvasir. It was derived from a Bayeux Tapestry meme made by Leitafrœði Scylding. http://waesir.net/hall/showthread.php?tid=12408__FORCETOC__ Category:Warbands